


Infactuated

by BizzlRoklyptc



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Relationships, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Swingers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: Brian Littrell is a student at the University of Kentucky studying to be a teachers aide. When he starts taking. a psych 101 class he becomes close with his professor., Kristin. When it becomes enough. Brian wants out. But she isnt finished with him yet.





	1. Hello class

Brian walked through the doors of the University of Kentucky for the first time. It had been almost a decade since he had been on a college campus. He was there studying to be a teacher aide and needed to get general education courses out of the way. Brian had always hoped to be a teacher. Working with kids, and or young adults and help them reach their better purpose in life. Part-Time he teaches at a recreational center, basketball. 

This school, Brian was sure to make somewhat of a difference. His cousin, Kevin is a teacher here. A music teacher. Walking through the campus, all the blue and white colors rose with pride as he passed the flag poles, the buildings, and even the shuttle. It was almost like being back home without even being back home. 

Brian made his way to the registrars' office to take his first class.   
A lady popped up in the window. She was young, could have been about 21 or so. She had long braids in her hair and freckles. She wore square-framed glasses. Handing her the piece of paper, Brian also handed her an ID.

“Welcome to the UK, how can I help you?” She said with a bright white smile. Brian was looking at his papers in his folder. Didn’t even notice her greeting until he looked up. “Oh, Hi, yea, sorry. I am here to enroll in my Psych 101 class?” 

The girl took the papers and his IDs and started to type away on the computer.   
“No problem. The system says we have 1 more spot open..and you will be taking Ms. Kristin’s class. Time slots can be 9 am or 11 am right before lunch? Which do you choose?” 

Brian looked at his Movado watch and looked at the time. “I guess I can do the 11 am class..that’s pretty soon.” 

The girl at the computer clicked away and then grabbed papers and handed them to Brian, alongside a book. She picked up a book bag and came out of the cubicle. “Great, you can follow me that is my class.” 

When the girl came out, she was no taller than 5’4’’ she wore jeans with the holes in the thighs, Nike High Tops shoes and a blue hoody with the Blue wildcat plastered on top. 

“I’m Camille. My peers call me Cami OR rocket.” She held out her hand for Brian to shake it. He did so and noticed she had on a black-faced watch. So it looked like it. “Nice to meet you Cami, why do they call you ‘Rocket’??” 

Cami led Brian through the halls and explained where everything was. “I’m the shortest on my basketball team.. And I am fast.” She said with a smile. 

“You play ball here??” It was always Brian’s dream as a child to play basketball for this University. Teaching had other plans. Brian followed this girl clear across campus until they came to a building. It almost portrayed a castle. “This is where we take our humanities classes...PSYCH 101 and SOC 101 and so on. Ms. Kristin is a good teacher. She likes to be hands-on with students. She makes us do a lot of projects on our own. Not a lot of papers. She is a different type of teacher. 

Walking into this class, it was dark. The only thing that had light was the projector screen. The room looked like an auditorium. Cami sat in the 3rd row and Brian sat next to her. 

“You will need a tape recorder, and paper and pen. She is going to just talk for today’s class. The subject for today is human sexuality and hormones.” Brian blushed. “Straight ot the point huh. I thought Psychology was about how the mind works.”

“Yes, but in this chapter, this is about why do you like girls, and if you are being kissed and if you like it that sort of thing. Almost like an attraction chapter.” Brian understood. 

As they sat there together. The screen popped up. A movie started to play. It was a love scene. The class made noises, laughter and some hushing. Brian looked around. There was not teacher in sight. 

Next after the video, a curvy silhouette appeared in the middle of the screen. 

"Hello class." A sexy seductive sultry voice. It caught Brian by surprised and kept his attention.

"My name is Kristin."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian sat up gazing at the long legged woman. Her figured walked across the screen. Her hair flowed behind her. Her voice was as smooth as her walk. Brian wanted to stand up but Cami stopped him

"If you stand up and interrupt her class. that's your ass dude. Better sit and wait for her to call on new students." Brian sat down awaiting to meet his professor. 

Engaging the class for a hour and a half. The teacher never showed her face. She spoke behind the screen. the entire time. Brian couldn't concentrate. He needed to know who she was. 

After class, Brian stumbled out of his seat to try and be the first one to the desk but once he got there. There was nobody behind the screen. Brian looked around star struck. Cami came up behind him and nudged him "you'll see her tomorrow..it was a recording neat huh." The look on his face was disappointment. 

"She knew what to say the first day??" Cami laughed. "Why do you think I told you to chill. Ms. Kristin likes to see how her students react to the illusion of a voice and the attraction of a body type before showing her face." This seemed to be a long shot. But Brian understood. She sounded beautiful to him so her face would have to be astounding. 

"How long does that last?"  
"About a week or so. Kristin likes to feel out her classes and see if they are worth teaching. "

Another female voice. A lady appeared from behind the screen. She was a tall blonde. Long legs. Brian turned to cami, her smile on her face never left. "Brian this is Leighanne, Kristin's assistant." Brian held out his hand. The voice he heard earlier was nothing like Leighannes...he wanted to know who the woman was that was talking. 

"Nice to meet you." He said looking around. Still trying to catch a glimpse of kristin on screen. 

"Dont worry Brian. You'll meet her. She speaks to her students one on one in the first semester. If you do good on her project. she picks a winner and you'll be her confidant for a few days." The way this lady spoke she made it seem like the teacher picked students and had her way with them. 

"What's the project?"  
Cami pulled out a paper. "Its a report on your body. You're supposed to take a picture of your favorite asset. And do a report..there is a catch.. kirstin only has the guys do this. And the girls get to pick their favorite. Then the girls have a separate project. "

Brian read the paper. He noticed at the top of it had "PSYCH 101/SEX EDUCATION" 

"so we are in sex education in what quarter?" Leighanne handed Brian a booklet. "This quarter. Next quarter is psychology. I have to get ready to go. See you guys Thursday. "

After she left, Brian needed answers. What was the class really about and why did the teacher not pop up. 

"You're full of curiosity aren't you. This is my 1st year in this class. I've never had her. From what the boys say, she's all anot sex education. More so the sex. The female orgasm. Male orgasm. Reproductive system. How a female ejaculates. These projects are done in her home or at your home. This is why she waits a week to see who's willing to be in class. She never shows this to anybody. It's all private."

Brian's thoughts were running. He was sure this wasn't a good idea with the school. He didn't want to be part of a school scandal. He needed to think. Hw wanted to be sure this class was worth it first. 

"I'm headed to get lunch. Wanna go?" Cami asked. Brian was so caught up in class he had forgotten he needed to eat. "Sure. "


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch, Cami told Brian about the encounters she has heard. "Being in registration I hear a lot of things with the students. The teacher/student relationship does exist here but you'd never know it. I think there is a special meeting about it. Because everybody is of age so it's not wrong and they make sure they aren't on campus when it's being sought." Brian watched cami as she spoke. She seemed a little uneasy. 

"but not you?" Brian's voice was low. He didn't want to put her on blast. 

"I did once. His name was Mr. Fleetwood. He was a new TA and he assisted Ms. Kristin. At the time I wasn't taking any of her classes. Mr. Fleetwood tried to get me to take them. I thought he liked me. But he was just trying to see me naked. Honestly. If he had asked me out like a normal person I probably would have slept with him. I'm not a slut but attractive people can make you want to sell your soul. "

Brian watched her as she ate her food. There was something else about her when she spoke. She's been hurt but she's still healing from it. "Why do you take the class?"

"I'm a psychology major. I have to. It's been getting better. When they get into these weird out classes I can excuse myself."

"Classes? I thought you said she was the only one that did this?"   
Cami shook her head. "No. She is one of the first. There are at least 40 teachers that do what Kristin does."

Brian was shocked but still intrigued. He wanted to know why this teacher did this.

"Do you know if she's ever admitted to just liking younger students?" Cami laughed. "Younger? Kristin is about 30. She isn't an old teacher." Brian didn't understand the problem. He wanted to investigate it more. 

Csmi started to clean up her mess. "I have to get back to work. I have a dance class at 3. If you're bored. Come by and join. It's a good workout. Kevin is awesome."

"Kevin? Uh, sure. I'll stop by. See ya."

Cami left Brian alone at the table. Now Brian could look into his pamphlets and read more about the class. 

*1 hour later*

Brian had been sitting at the table for over an hour. He didn't realize he had read the entire book. So much talk about sex and how it's ok to have an attraction and flirt with others. No harm no foul. 

Brian looked at the watch and noticed the time was 2:45 pm. He told cami he would go to her dance class. Following the maps, he made it to the dance hall. It was nothing but mirrors on the walls. Pictures of dancers and entertainers. 

Photos of Michael Jackson. Fred Astaire, Gene Kelly, and Shirley Temple… tap dancers. 

Brian walked through the doors. He could hear upbeat jazz playing in the far room. Someone counting and a tapping noise. 

When Brian opened the door there were about 5 people in the middle of the room, the rest of the class sat alongside the wall. Cami was in front of the class leading the other 4 in a tap routine. She was quick. The others were quick but her feet moved fast. She word jogging pants with a sports bra. She was the only one in pants. 

Sweat fell from her face and arms as she glided across the floor. A big smile on her face and she counting moves to the music. Once the music stopped. Someone tapped Brian on the shoulder. 

It was Kevin. "Hey cousin you here to take the class?" Brian smiled and greeted Kevin. They hadn't seen each other since 91. Kevin's dad funeral. 

They hugged each other tightly. "I'm actually here to see her." Brain pointed to Camille. The music was changed to Michael Jackson smooth criminal. More people piled the dance floor.

"Oh, yea she's a bad one here. This class can go on for hours and she will stand there and dance..the entire time." 

Brian watched her as she mimicked and impersonated Michael's mannerisms from the video. No prop. Nothing. Just her own body. The class kept their eyes on her. Brian and Kevin walked by to sit in front to watch. When Brian was spotted. Cami stopped dancing to greet him. 

"Hey! I actually didn't think you'd come." Brian greeted her with a hug. She was sweaty but she still smelled of perfume. 

"You aren't bad ya know," Brian said pointing to the dance floor. "Oh yeah. I'm good but not Michael good. Listen I have one more to do. You wanna stay? I could use a partner." Brian shrugged " oh no. I'm not a dancer." Cami wouldn't take no for an answer. She grabbed him and pulled him to the middle of the floor. 

Two other people followed suit. "Do you know how to tango?" Brian gave Cami a look. "Not in this body." Cami laughed. "Just do what they do." 

The music started to play. Brian had no idea what he was doing but he followed the other couples, one being kevin. He was really good. Kevin moved his partner around the room. She seemed very light. She was also tall. 

Cami, was shorter than Brian so he had the advantage to move her across the floor. And that was what he did. He didn't know how to tango but he knew how to slow dance. Holding cami close and on beat with every movement he gave her. 

After the class. Kevin greeted Brian again. "Glad you could join us brian.. you coming back?"

Brian was picking up his things to head out. "I'll definitely be back. See you Thursday Camille." 

He told everyone goodbye as he headed out of the hall.


	4. Lady K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content

Returning home, Brian was exhausted. He had kicked off his shoes. Flung his bag onto the couch and flopped on the chair. “What a day…” from the countertop, Brian noticed a red flash on his answering machine. He hardly gets messages and even so, they are usually in the mornings. Checking on the messages, Brian figured it was his mother or father. 

“Hello Mr. Littrell, this is Kristin, your PSYCH 101 professor. You have forgotten to pick up your syllabus from my assistant today, stop by my home office and pick it up. There is some homework I will need you to work on by Thursday. My address is 1434 Peachtree drive. See ya.”

Brian saved the message. Staring at the phone. “How did she get my number?” Remembering it was probably from the student records. Brian hopped into the shower and changed clothes. He didn’t want to be in the same clothes he wore in class to finally meet his teacher. He wanted to make a good enough impression that she would want to show her face. 

Once Brian was all cleaned up, He drove to Kristin’s house. The house was behind gates. You have to buzz yourself to get inside the community. 

"Hi uh, I'm here to see Kristin."  
The buzzer sounded signaling the gates to open. Brian drove forward and found a parking spot close to the house 

Brian made his way up to the house and knocked. Waiting on the mysterious woman to answer the door. He held his breath. 

In fact a woman answered the door. She had on a uniform school outfit. Pigtails and glasses. The hair on her head was pink. A very bright pink.Her cleavage poked through her shirt. Skirt rose up on her thighs. "Why hello there. We have been expecting you." Brian tried to hard not to stare.   
"You have? I got a call from professor Kristin… is she here?" The woman looked Brian up and down. Stepping outside and walking around him. As if he were something new. 

"She is going to love you… follow me." In a quick motion the woman grabbed Brian's hand. He didn't fight it. 

Once inside the lady led Brian to a foyer with chairs and sofas. It was dark..candles were lit..there were women walking around without any clothes on. Just walking around. Brian kept his eyes straight down. Not wanting to look at them. He didn't want to seem like a creep. 

The lady sat Brian down and straddled his lap. "So. What's your name sexy." She played with Brian's collar on his shirt. Trailing her hands downward on his chest. At the same time, she moved herself softly in his lap. Brian figured she was trying to see if he would get hard for her. He managed not to. The lady wasn't shocked. "You're nervous. It's ok." Finally the woman sat up on top of Brian and undid her shirt. Allowing her bra and breast to be free. "Do you like my new bra. I just bought it. I don't even have to wear a pushup anymore thanks to Kristin." 

Brian focused on everything else but the woman in his lap. "Listen. I'd had to dash out but is she even here? I need some stuff for class...I kinda need to get home." The girl looked at Brian with a pouty face  
"Stay awhile.. she should be coming soon. No rush." The girl reached in and kissed Brian's cheek. Then his ear, then down to his neck. Brian began to become uneasy. This one spot was his weakness. He couldn't take it. He didn't even know who this girl was. Brian exhaled a breathe and tried to stay calm. 

Seconds later. Another woman appeared. She had on a black see through lace robe. High heels. Her hair was up in a bun. She had two glasses in hand. 

"Candy dear can you leave the new boy some time to breath. We dont even know if he likes girls." Brian caught the comment and took offense. He stuttered trying to regain himself after Candy dry humped him. 

"Uh what? Yes I do….I love women. I just dont know who she is…sorry lady." Candy removed herself from Brian's lap. This was the first time he was able to see her backside. Small but still plump. Candy bent forward picking up a bottle of champagne.."sorry lady K. I was hoping to get a taste before you got here." Candy handed the bottle to the lady and stood next to her. "Brian you can follow me." And with that she made her way to the back room. Brian followed. 

Passing other rooms. They had video screens on the outside of the doors. He managed to peek at one. One couple was actually having sex in one of the rooms. 

Brian turned his head and kept walking. The next room they passed looked like a class. A room full of men. A woman fully naked sitting on a table with her legs spread. Brian stopped to look into the room. The lady stopped and turned to him. 

"This is an oral sex class. That is Karma. She is the only woman with a tight enough pussy to even show class." Brian looked down and at the lady. 

"So you're Kristin. I recognize your voice." She nodded. "Yes. I thought you would catch on. What gave it away." 

Brian looked at her. What she had on resembled the shadow in class. Her silhouette on the screen. 

"Can't forget a body like that." Brian said casually. Kristin smiled. "This way." Finally leading him to a room. There were 2 girls in the bed. Playing and messing around. 2 girls of a different race. "These two are my exotic women. They are part of your first test. But you can test out and come straight to me."

Kristin sat the two glasses down along with the bottle. She began to take off her robe. Her long hair followed as the robe hit the floor. She was toned everything was in the right spot. Brian stared at her and only her. 

Kristin turned to him. "First test. You need to be able to handle this before taking my class. I Have one question. 2 choices. You have to answer correctly. Pick." 

Brian looked around. "Pick what?"  
Kristin smiled and walked up to Brian. She took no time to reach her hand down to his cock. "You're a little stiff there… you think we can pay him a little visit." Brian tried to find words. She didn't touch him. Like candy did or any other woman he has been with. It was aggressive and yet welcoming. "Maybe..but I'm not use to being with a bunch of women at one time."

Kristin smiled again. She waved her hand and one of the women from the bed came forward. "Of course..this is ebony. She's one of my virgins. If you can handle her. You pass the test. You'll be in my class."

Ebony had darker skin color. Light brown eyes. She had braids. She was short.. her smile was very mischievous. "Do you wanna play…." She ran her fingers down Brian's chest. And down to his pants. Brian grabbed her hands and held them. "I'm sorry I can't. You're gorgeous.. you should probably save it for someone you love." Kristin laughed. "Brian she is here to do what I say. That'll be all ebony." When ebony turned around her ass poked out. Brian stared. Hard. "Damn" he said to himself or so he thought. 

A laugh escaped her mouth. "Don't worry baby you'll have me soon enough." 

"Let's cut to the chase. You want in my class. And you want me..I noticed in class how you reacted. My assistant told me you were eager to meet me. So. If you want. We can do it right here. Nobody has to know. It's me and you." 

Kristin made her way towards Brian. "Take off your shoes. Stay a while." Pushing him backwards. Brian stumbled to the bed. Where the other two laid. Kristin stood in front of Brian touching her breasts and arms. Her hands touched every inch of her own body. She stopped at her own space. There was a chair next to her. Using it as a footrest. Kristin propped her leg up. Slowly trailing her hands downward, she slowly entered one finger inside of her. 

"In this class. You will learn how to please me. And only me. You will sign a contract. No girlfriends unless they are one of my girls. I'm very protective of my own. Whenever I want you, you will come. No matter If it is here or in class. You will speak of this to nobody.. not even in class." She never lost breath. Her fingers went in and out of her at a slow pace. Brian hadn't noticed her two girls were behind him massaging his chest and back. Kristin walked closer to Brian. 

"Do we have a deal.." 

What the hell why not. Brian thought.. nobody would know. And he could get this class over with. It wasn't like he was getting any else where. Kristin straddled Brian just before she reached for his zipper to bring his cock out. She massaged it slowly. 

"You've been neglecting yourself Brian. As a man you should release once a day.. it helps your stamina when you finally decide to fuck a girls brains out." Brian's breathing was elaborate. Her hands felt warm and cool at the same time. 

"I just-"  
"Quiet. Relax." Kristin waved a hand to one of her girls. She appeared. It was ebony. "If you won't fuck her at least let her get you off." Ebony took no time to place her mouth on Brian's cock. She started to suck hard. Moving herself and her hands up and down.. Brian tried to hold it in. Kristin made herself comfortable by sitting across Brian's lap. "So..how does she feel."

Brian didn't speak..he couldn't. Kristin placed her lips on Brian's while at the same time hitting his lip. This turned Brian on. Very much.

He wanted her. When Brian tried to push her on top of his cock she stopped him. " you haven't passed yet. I told you that you needed to successfully make Ebony yours before I would allow you to be with me." Kristin gave Brian one last kiss before allowing ebony onto of Brian.

Ebony was small. Her frame was short. Her breasts were about a B Cup. As she positioned herself onto of Brian, Kristin placed her hand on ebony's clit to stimulate her as she rode on top.

As she paced herself.. she moaned in pain and then in pleasure..this was her first time  
Brian's hands were placed on both sides of her. When she cried out. Brian sat up bringing her close. "Are you ok?" He whispered. He realized she was no longer moving. Brian thrust himself into her slowly. It seemed she liked it slow. Ebony smiled as Brian spoke to her. Brian removed Kristin's hands and he took charge.

Picking her up and placing her on her back.wrapping his legs around him. He braced himself before engaging into more movements. Leaning in to her. Her smile never left her face. "You feel so good. " she gasped as Brian eased himself in and out. He was throbbing. Kristin was right, ebony was tight. The whole idea was to get him off. But Brian didn't want her. He wanted Kristin.. after a few moments of the two of them releasing. Brian stopped. Ebony laid on the bed with a huge smile on her face. "Damn that white boy is good lady K. If you don't want to keep him..I will."

Kristin was pleased with her girl's comment. "You'll report back here every day after class. Thursday you'll be able to take me on." Brian pulled his pants up. In doing so, Kristin made her way to his lips again, still naked, Brian grabbed her by her hips..pressing hard. A moan escaped her mouth.

"I said Thursday.."   
"I don't care. Lay down."   
Kristin smiled and laid down. Brian dropped his pants again and entered himself. Ebony wasn't the only one tight. So was Kristin. Brian felt a warm sensation cover his cock as he penetrated her. Her breasts bounced up and down as he rode on top of her. One of her girls managed to straddle her face to allow her to be tasted. It caught Brian off but this was what Kristin liked. 

Brian watched as the young girl stood above Kristin's face. Her tongue flicked in and out of her. Ebony let out moan after moan. She was so caught up in her boss eating her out. Her hands reached for Brian's. He allowed her to hold them she fucked her face.

This went on for hours. As long as Brian was able to play with Kristin. He didn't care. He would be back everyday after that to play with her. Just her. As she got her girls off. 

Thursday came and the big test was for Brian to just have a session with Kristin but because he already had her. He needed to be able to do this in the class. The class was full of internet submissions. These men didn't know one another at all. Brian liked that nobody knew each other. The difference was that some of these men were married. They were cheating on their wives with Kristin. 

Brian was going to stay in class, thinking it was a lecture. But it was a 3 some..Kristin with 2 men. Brian didn't stay. 

He only liked the one on one time that he and Kristin had. She was perfect for his sex drive. And nobody had to know.


	5. Hello sister

He only liked the one on one time that he and Kristin had. She was perfect for his sex drive. And nobody had to know. 

**Friday**

Brian awoke in his own bed. He hadn't been home all week. Staying the night at Kristin's took a lot out of him. He was dubbed lady K's sex toy..or just her toy. Today he needed to get to some real class work. It was 11am, he decided to call Cami to see if she wanted to have breakfast. 

"Where have you been?" She asked as they met face to face at the cafe.  
"Classes are harsh. And I've been doing extra credit for Kristin."

When saying that Cami paid close attention."special project huh..but you haven't been to class? What is she making you do sex ed projects at her house." Brian nodded with a smile.

Cami frowned. "You're serious? Brian you gotta be careful with her." Brian shook his head. "It is with my consent. Don't worry."

Cami scooted closer. "You remember what I told you about the teacher, her husband started this project stuff at home. He had a bunch of guys from other classes in his home. They would take women off ther streets and use them just for sex. It was like a whore house. Her husband got arrested for it. Apparently kristin is still doing it. "  
Brian wanted to show her differently. "Come with me i'll show you. "

Cami was hesitant to answer and brian could tell. "Please. It'll help me. She said we could have anybody there with us as long as we trust them."

Cami didn't want to go. But with Brian pleading she wanted to be there for him even though this place was more than just a reason for guys to get away. There was more to it than cami led Brian to believe. 

 

On the way to Kristin's house. Cami was hesitant again. She didn't want to go. She wanted to turn back. Brian was excited. He wanted to show her all of what the class and more gave him. Just before they reached the door, cami halted to a stop. "Brian I have a confession to make ...I -"

Her sentence was cut off by the answer of the door. Ebony was standing in the doorway in a french maid outfit. When she spotted Brian she smiled. "Hello Brian." He returned a seductive smile towards her  
When ebony brought her attention to cami, they were both staring at one another. "Hello sister." She said with a devilish grin

"Hey… sissy… " Brian's jaw dropped but he kept quiet.  
"Come back for more?? Or did you come back to apologize?" Cami was quiet. Brian stared. Cami's whole posture shot back. She was afraid. Her entire face was pale. "Cam?"

Cami shook her head. "I'm sorry Brian I can't go in there with you…"

As cami turned back around to go away Brian followed her and tried to reach for her. Cami was quick. She yanked her arm away and turned to Brian slamming her hand into his neck, nearly taking him out. This caught Brian off guard and he slipped. "Do you know what they do to girls here?! Huh?! I can't believe you!." 

Brian didn't get up off the ground. He was more stunned that she almost body slammed him and if she had succeeded he would probably be out. What was so bad about this place? Everything was consensual. Kristin was nice. What did she have to hold against any woman in that place that wanted to be there?

He stayed on the ground after cami took off. She couldn't have gotten far since he drove her. Footsteps approached Brian and then stopped. Black laced heels with red toes painted. Brian looked up to see Kristin. 

"Don't bring her here again. Understood." She seemed upset. Brian didn't understand why. "she's a friend of mine and I wanted to sho-" as Brian was still on the ground. Kristin pressing her foot on his hand. She was stepping on his fingers. Brian was stronger but never fought a woman before. Kristin leaned down to his level while continuing to stand on his hand. "If you bring her back here I will be the least of your problems." Her attitude changed rather quickly. 

She was more so demanding and very rude.   
Kristin stepped back from Brian. "You're receiving an F for this quarter. Get off my property. " hearing that Brian stood up and bolted towards her as she walked away. 

"You can't do that! All because I brought another one of your students to your house ? For a class she is in? That's a little messed up. What are you jealous that I actually have a female counterpart outside of sex? This isn't a real class. She told me about your husband sleeping with the girl students. It's against school and campus rules. Which is why you do this at your house and not in class."

Brian was right. Kristin knew it. Once they reached inside the house. Kristin turned to him. With a seductive smile on her face. "You're a smart boy. But I cant have any loose ends. I'll see you next week. Do not show up to my house or my class. You are on suspension until I feel like needing you. Have a good day Brian."

This was all weird. All week they had been playing around and not even worrying about a class to take but as soon as he brought camille with him, things changed. Brian needed to know. She mentioned loose ends. The only other person Brian knew who took this class before was his cousin kevin. He would start there.


End file.
